


des·o·la·tion

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Series: variation upon a theme [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Arson, Canon Typical Weirdness, Other, Power Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Noun: A state of complete emptiness or destruction.





	des·o·la·tion

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about powerswapped jon for months let me have this
> 
> (yes i plan on doing all 14) 
> 
> not beta'd

"Well.” The man shrugs, voice right in Tim's ear. “These things do happen.”   
  
Tim, for his credit, doesn't flinch.   
  
Too distracted by the massive blooming inferno that engulfs the neighboring buildings like they're made from cotton and towers over any of the nearby high rises. Children are crying, adults are screaming. Somewhere in the distance, he thinks he hears a siren. The fire burns so brightly it hurts to look at it. He's honestly just sweating from being near it. That- or the heat from the wax man at his back sinks all the way into his core.   
  
The Lightless Flame man had shown up a month ago, had given Martin his statement, and had smiled at Tim, wide and content, and at the moment maybe Tim was too distracted to realize the smile didn't reach the man's eyes.   
  
“I guess,” Tim mumbles, and the man laughs, voice cracking like firewood. He smells like a freshly dimmed candle, like a smell that's going to sink into Tim's clothes, his hair, his skin and never leave.   
  
“You might want to get out of town for a while. While there still is a town to get out off.” The man tells him, pulling away. A rush of cold replaces the space of the dizzying heat, and the rapid change feels like a shock to the system.   
  
“Did you-” Tim asks as if it's not obvious.   
  
“My brothers and sisters helped. We're very supportive.” He says. “It's no replacement for our Agnes, but then, your lot are just so flammable.”   
  
“Jon!” They both turn, and a short woman walks over, angry, Tim thinks. Or maybe proud? She's hard to read, certainly. “Why didn't you tell me?”   
  
Another one of them, then.   
  
“The opportunity presented itself. It wasn't planned in advance.” Is he lying? Tim gives him a quick glance, and he can't tell again. It's like their faces stay still when they talk. Maybe they do. “Are you angry with me?”   
  
The woman sighs and the man- Jon- waits. She holds a hand up, and Jon raises his to meet hers. They melt into each other for a moment while Tim feels very third wheel at the sight of it all.   
  
“Of course not.” She says, pulling away. Using her other hand to get the fingernails right. Jon does the same, tiny motions of carving age into brand new fake flesh. “Not after this.”   
  
“Of course not.” He parrots back. “Tim helped.”   
  
He's not surprised that the man knows his name.   
  
“Did you now?” She croons, low and dangerous.   
  
“Let me right in.”   
  
“Didn't care for his friends?”   
  
“You think he has any?” And the woman laughs, low and pleased with herself. “Archive lot is always so lonely.” Another peal of laughter, and it must be genuine now.   
  
“Where's the rest of them?” She manages through a fit of giggles and Jon shrugs. He hopes they got out. He knows they probably didn't. “Vicious.”   
  
It's like they're teasing each other at this point.   
  
And he's still third wheeling it.   
  
“Right, well.” Tim clears his throat. “I'll be going.”   
  
“In a rush?” The woman whispers. “Scared?” He spares a glance at the inferno. He's just being rational. “Abandoned little boy, all alone in the world.”   
  
“Jude leave him alone.” She flips him off- Jude. Jude flips Jon off.   
  
“Are the J names a theme or?” He asks, like an idiot. Like someone who's never learned to shut his mouth.   
  
“He's adorable.” She reaches out to- to brush his face or pinch his cheeks or something, and he lurches back into Jon's malleable body. It caves under his weight a bit, and the sensation makes him want to vomit. “Isn't he adorable?”   
  
Jon doesn't say anything, just nudges Tim off- _out_ \- of his torso. He smells burning fabric. He pretends it's not his shirt.   
  
“I'll- Can I go?”   
  
“Adorable and full of manners.” She takes a step forward, and he takes a step back, almost into Jon again. “It's a scary world for abandoned little boys.”   
  
“I'm good, thanks.”   
  
“Aw, hear that. He still thinks I'm asking.”   
  
There's a resigned sigh behind him and then heat at his back.   
  
“I don't want to be wax,” Tim says. Pointless, futile at this point. “Just- Come on. Come on- I have to find my brother and-”   
  
“Who took your brother?” Jon's voice whispers against his ear. He smells burning hair. He can't pretend it's not his at this point. Insightful in a way that makes Tim think he could have been with them instead.   
  
“Stranger.” He whispers.   
  
“The Lightless Flame is many,” Jude tells him.   
  
“The Lightless Flame is strong,” Jon tells him.   
  
“Plastic melts so easy.” They tell him, together.   
  
Two searing bodies and he's stuck with nowhere to go. Maybe under some other non-life threatening circumstance, he'd be okay with this. Maybe.   
  
“Don't even have to change your name.” The first drip of wax lands on his neck, and he's glad he can't see Jon's lips melt on to his skin. “Don't worry. It only hurts at first.”   
  
“We'll be nice.” Jude's hands drip down on his sneakers, burning the rubber clean through. “Since you helped.”  
  
“Couldn't have done it without you.” Jon's voice feels like it's coming from inside.   
  
The pain is agony upon agony. Layer after layer until they burn through meat and start burning through bone. Searing- white hot- every single nerve ending. Desolation, he thinks glumly. As shitty a last thought as he deserves.   
  
His rebirth is just as unpleasant.  
  
Blackened Earth, his first thought when he looks down where the Archives were and sees a ring of black glass, Jon's searing heat still pressed against his back.   
  
Welcome now.   
  
He feels empty without the kindling.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> talk[ to me here](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
